


More than one rise

by FlatJeremy2



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Bread, M/M, Sensual Play, baking together, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlatJeremy2/pseuds/FlatJeremy2
Summary: Charlie is a bundle of excitement, ready to bake for the first time with Matteusz. He discovers his joy of baking with his boyfriend though the experience becomes more sensual than he expects.





	

Matteusz stood in the Kitchen. Charlie was there as well. It was hard not to notice him; he was a bundle of excitement. Charlie was finally going to cook, or rather bake with his boyfriend. 

Together they took out the ingredients and tools. Matteusz instructed him to put a pinch of salt in a bowl. Charlie pinched and dropped. He looked up to Matteusz, who reassured him he had done it perfectly.

Charlie measured out flour and placed it in the bowl, then instant yeast, sugar and water. “What is next?” He smiled at his boyfriend.

“That is it.”

“Really?” Charlie seemed disappointed.

“Now we need to mix them together.” Charlie took a spoon and carefully stirred the contents, incorporating all. After a moment Matteusz took the spoon away. “Use your hands.” He instructed.

“Are you serious, wouldn’t a spoon be cleaner. I mean the number of bacteria…”

“Life is messy,” Matteusz interrupted, “so is dough. Work it and it will come together.”

So Charlie put his hands in and started to mix. A smile came to his face, “I am actually enjoying this.” Matteusz was too. He liked seeing Charlie messy. Flour on his pants, dough in his hands.

Matteusz went up behind his boyfriend, took the dough from the bowl and sat it on the counter. He put his arms around Charlie, holding his hands onto the dough. He helped him push the dough forward, and then pull it back. He gave it a little turn, and then they pushed and pulled again.

Matteusz started to lean into Charlie and kiss his neck. The soft dough began to firm. Charlie could feel Matteusz’s muscles harden on his arms, veins pulling forward as they worked the dough. It began to resist their touch. Springing back as they let go. Charlie looked up to Matteusz with a smile on his face. “I didn’t know baking was so sensual.”

“It is with you,” Matteusz smiled. “But that is enough for now. The dough needs to rest for 30 minutes and rise.”

Charlie turned around and faced Matteusz. “How should we spend it?” Matteusz could feel Charlie press into him. “I think maybe I could work you.” He said coyly. He grabbed Charlie’s hand and pulled him up the stairs.


End file.
